I Could Never Hate You
by lovinghimwasred
Summary: Ian is a famous actor and Lucy is a girl who works in a bookstore, but what happens if they bump into each other and Lucy doesn't seems interested at all What happened in their past? Lucian
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching a movie with my friend Annie.

It was a movie she had picked and I didn't really like it so I told her that I was going to get some more popcorn.

When I walked back into the room Annie was watching the movie with her mouth open, "what happened?" I asked her while sitting next to her on the couch.

"What happened? Look at that guy!" Annie said while pointing to a brown haired guy.

"Ow that's Ian Harding he's quit famous" I said while rolling my eyes.

"How can I not know him? He's so hot and probably really sweet" Annie said.

"I bet he's just one of those selfish people who only care about money" I answered without any interest.

"I don't care he's cute" Annie said now almost touching the tv screen.

We finished the movie, it was 5:00 pm and we didn't have any food in the fridge so I decided to go to the supermarket to buy some stuff.

I parked my car in front of the supermarket and got all the stuff I needed when I had paid for everything I walked towards the exit of the store, I bumped into a guy.

I heard a crack and saw that my eggs were broken on the floor "_crap"_ I thought, When I looked up I saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking into mine.

"Omg I'm so sorry" the guy said "I will get your some new eggs".

That was when I realized who was standing in front of me it was Ian Harding "you really don't have to do that" I said while walking towards the exit.

"At least coffee than?" He said hoping that I would say yes.

I kept walking and did like I didn't hear him, but unfortunately he ran after me.

He spun me around at my arm and said "Lucy don't act like you don't know me, are you still mad at me?"

**Thanks for reading please revieuw **

**Sorry for the short chapter I will try to update in the weekend and make it longer x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ian's POV**

"Lucy don't act like you don't know me, are you still mad at me?" I asked her while I spun her around by her arm.

I couldn't believe I just bumped into Lucy after 3 long years, I never thought she would still be living in Nashville.

"Ian what's your problem?" Lucy said now with an angry tone.

"I just want to get you some coffee and talk to you" I said hoping that she would say yes.

"Look Ian it's all sweet and nice of you but you're in my past and I don't need you now so can you please leave me alone, I need to go to my house Annie is waiting for me" She said while trying to.

Who's Annie was all I could think of, did she have a child? Was she married? I didn't see a ring. What if she's divorced walk away.

I saw Lucy walking away further and started to panic, I couldn't just let her walk away like this.

Before I knew what I was doing a place a kiss on her cheek.

"IAN!" she screamed "what's wrong with you!"

" just panicked sorry" I said while I saw Lucy's cheeks turning red.

That was when Lucy let out a small giggle, something I have missed all those 3 years.

"You're still a jerk aren't you?" she said still giggling

"Maybe" I said while staring at my feet.

I saw Lucy biting her lip which I knew meant that she was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"How did you know that I was thinking about something?" She asked surprised.

"Lucy I have known you long enough to know what it means when you bite your lip" I answered.

"Ow" she said while blushing again "well I actually want to take your offer up on getting some coffee, but I'm going to need to text Annie first".

Lucy pulled out her phone and typed some stuff and hit sent after a couple second there was a ring and Lucy said "she says that it's fine so let's go".

When I didn't immediately go after her she turned around and asked "What's wrong?".

I hesitated for a moment but then said "who's Annie?"

Lucy smiled to me and answered "my friend".

I let out a sigh of relieve and said "ow okay"

Lucy shook her head "Who did you think then?"

I felt my face getting read and answered "your daughter"

Lucy started laughing which only made me feel worse.

"Don't be so silly" She said while grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the coffee shop.

We talked for what seemed like only a few minutes but actually were 2 hours about everything and nothing that was when I realized how much I had missed her.

Lucy looked at her watch and said "I really need to go now but it was fun talking with you".

"Yes it really was" I said with a big smile on my face.

We exchanged phone numbers and said our goodbyes

"I will call you in the morning" Lucy said while slowly walking away from me.

"Yes do that" I said while waving at her.

I turned around and walked towards my car, When I sat down I heard a sound coming from my phone.

I saw a text from Lucy and it said: _had a lot of fun with you xox Lucy_

I immediately texted back: _Had a lot fun too can't wait till next time x Ian_

I waited 2 minutes but got nothing so I decided to drive to my house.

When I got inside I took a quick shower and got into my bed, I almost fell asleep when my phone went off again.

It was another text from Lucy, I smiled and opened the text.

There was a message which said: _Goodnight xx Lucy_

But there was also a picture from 4 years ago it was one we had took on a lazy Sunday morning where we were both lying in my bed and I was holding Lucy, we were both smiling at the camera.

I sighed and thought _"we looked so happy" _.

After staring to the picture for a few moments I texted back: _Goodnight Goose x_ Ian


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

It was Saturday when I woke up which meant no work, I slipped out of my bed and walked into the kitchen where I saw Annie already sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning I made you some pancakes" Annie said while looking at me.

"Where's this for you haven't cooked for me in forever" I asked while sitting down.

"I was just trying to be a nice friend" she said while pushing the plate with pancakes to me.

I looked at the pancakes and said "Annie I know you long enough that you wouldn't do something if you didn't get paid for it, so how much money do you need this time?"

Annie let out a small laugh and answered "I don't need money just one answer"

"Okay" I said having no idea what she meant.

"Who were you with last night?" She said with a grin on her face.

Oh so this was where she's going, I stroke with my hand through my hair and answered "Just some people from the bookstore".

"Lucy I know that you're lying" she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while eating my pancakes.

"Lucy I know that you're lying I can see it in your eyes" she said now serious "so what was the guy's name you was with?"

"All right than" I said "his name is Ian"

"Ian as in Ian Harding?" she asked

"Yes"

"But what where how… how do you know him?" she asked.

I sighted and answered "I have known him for my whole life we lived next to each other and our parents were really good friends"

"And I don't know this because".

"When we broke up I was angry and then we just stopped talking"

"So what happened?" Annie asked quizzically

***FLASHBACK* **

_I was sitting on the couch waiting for Ian to come home, he should have been here 20 minutes ago._

_Since he started acting in big movie's we spent less time together and I was getting sick of it._

_It was always fine that he acted but now I barely saw him anymore._

_Ian and I had been together for 3 years now and we planned on getting married soon, I even had thought of a child in a few year together with him._

_Another hour passed and finally Ian came walking in, "hello" he said while giving me a kiss on my forehead._

_He walked into our bedroom and he got something and walked back to the front door "where are you going?" I asked him._

"_I have some stuff to do at work we're kind of running late, so see you later tonight" he said while closing the door and driving away._

_I sighted and made myself some dinner while watching tv, it was around midnight and he still wasn't home so I decided to go to bed._

_When I woke up the next morning the bed was still empty and when I walked into the living room all I saw was a note from Ian saying: early call today see you later x Ian._

_That was the moment I was thinking about going away because it already felt like we weren't even together anymore._

_So I packed my bags, put them in my car and waited till Ian came home._

_When he came home again 40 minutes too late, he walked into the room with a quizzically look on his face._

"_What's happening?" he asked while pointing at the box I had standing in front of me._

'_I'm moving out" I said _

"_Lucy what's wrong, what are you talking about?" he asked while taking his hands in mine. _

_I felt tears coming up in my eyes and said "I'm talking about that we never see each other anymore , you always leave me home alone and I just can't do that anymore". _

"_Hey, don't... don't cry don't cry" he said while placing his hand on my back "we're okay"_

"_No, we're not." I said while I took a deep breath and tears started rolling down my face "nothing about us feels right anymore"_

_It was silence for a moment when Ian finally spoke "I want to fix this"_

_I sighed and said "I know, but you can't " _

_I stood up while Ian held my hand, I tried to get away but he just didn't want to let it go._

"_Hey, I love you just as much as I always have" I said "And that's why I want you to keep your job._

_I let go of his hand and walked away when Ian cleared his throat and said "Lucy, wait wait"_

_I turned around and looked at him and he said "I love you" _

_I walked away with tears still streaming down my face as I stepped in the car and drove away._

***END OF FLASHBACK* **

And that was the last time we spoke in 3 years, I wiped away tears which I didn't even realized that I was crying.

Annie placed a hand on mine and said "look Lucy he's back in your life now and just be happy that you have that"

I sobbed and said "I know but I just feel stupid that I left him for 3 long years where I missed him every day.

"Lucy you're not stupid, you just did what was best for you guys"

"maybe" I said while looking at the ground, my head shot up when I heard my phone ring.

Without looking at the caller I picked up and said "hey"

"Hey I was wondering if we can go get some coffee today?"

It was Ian's voice.

**Thanks for reading and review please I will try to update on Thursday x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy are you still here?" Ian said when I didn't answer.

"Yes and coffee sounds good" I said with a shaky voice.

"I will meet you in 30 minutes at Starbucks" Ian said

"Sure see you than" and I hang up the phone with a shocked look on my face.

"And?" Annie asked curious.

I sat down on the chair where I was sitting earlier and said "We're going to get some coffee in 30 minutes" and I cracked a small smile.

"Lucy you know that you aren't dressed yet?"

"Shit" I whispered, stood up and ran into the bedroom to change.

10 minutes later I came running out while having my toothbrush in my mouth, I was wearing a gray loose three quarter sleeve top with a pair of white shorts and black flip flops.

"Is this outfit good?" I asked Annie while spitting out my tooth paste.

Annie turned around to see what I was wearing and said "perfect"

"Good now I only need to find my yellow purse" I said while running back into the bedroom.

I found the purse and ran towards the door when Annie yelled "Lucy you aren't wearing any make up and didn't do your hair!"

I signed and walked back into the bad room where I applied a little bit make up and brushed my hair and ran towards the door.

I said bye to Annie and walked towards Starbuck which was only a few block from my house.

While I was walking thousands of thoughts crossed my mind what if he didn't even wanted to have coffee and just meet up to tell me to stay out of his life.

How closer the coffee shop came how more sweaty my palms were.

I stepped inside to coffee shop already seeing Ian sitting there with a big smile on his face, he gave me a hug and I sat across from him.

Ian saw that something was wrong and took my hand in his "hey what's wrong?" he asked while giving me a cup of coffee.

I took a sip of the coffee and said "it's my favorite how do you know that?"

"Well it was your favorite 4 years ago so I hoped it was still your favorite" he said with a grin on his face "but what's wrong you're looking kind of pale.

I swallowed and finally said "I don't know if you really like me or if you've ever liked me, all I know is that I like you and I've liked you since the day I met you. I know we stopped talking but every night around 1AM you cross my mind and I just miss you so much that my stomach ties up in knots and it actually hurts. And I just really don't know if we ever will be back together and that just really hurts because all I want is just to be with you" I let out breath and wiped away a few tears that had fell down my cheeks.

Ian had now a serious look on his face and said "Lucy I have loved you from the day we met and I will always love you no matter what happens or what I have to do for that, and all I want is to wake up in the morning and seeing you lying next to me"

I felt more tears coming up in my eyes tears from how stupid I was of thinking that he didn't love me and tears from happiness because he wanted to be with me all I could say was "let's get out of here" and we stood up and walked towards his car.

The drive was quit till I asked "where are we going?"

"You will see that in a couple minutes" he answered and placed his free hand on mine.

We drove through a part of the city that I had never seen before, it was more like some kind of woods with only a sand road and threes everywhere. After a few minutes we stopped at an open place where the only thing standing was a little cabin. Ian stopped the car, stepped out and opened the door for me. I stepped out and looked around in an awe of how beautiful this place was, Ian sat down in the grass and I sat down beside him and he said "what do you think?"

I didn't actually know what to say and all I could bring out was "it's beautiful why haven't you ever told me about this?"

Ian let out a small chuckle "because this is the only place where I could escape from everything and everybody and just be with myself and my thoughts."

"That's cute" I said "so I'm the only one who knows about this?"

"Yes and my grandparents who build it but they moved to the other side of the country so they gave it to me, they said I could only share the place with the girl who I was going to marry"

"So now we're going to marry?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Well only if you want"

"Of course I want" I said and gave Ian a kiss, tickled him and he fell on his back while pulling me on top of him and holding me tight.

"And what are you going to do now Miss Hale?" Ian said laughing

"Well I think that I will just keep lying here because it's actually really nice" I said while giving Ian a wink.

A few moments later it started to rain, which started as a few drop soon turned into pouring rain. I let out a small sequel and stood up as fast as possible, Ian took my hand and ran with me towards the cabin opening the door with the key from under the door mat. We walked inside where it was nice and cozy. I walked around seeing a bedroom with a king size bed, there was a small kitchen with a kitchen table, a bathroom with bad and toilet and a living room where a couch was in front of a fire place and there was a desk with a big book shelf with a lot of books. I walked closer to the fireplace and saw several photo's hanging above it there were a couple of Ian's friends and family but there was also a picture of us, It was the same one he had sent last night I smiled while looking at it. Ian came standing behind me and said "that's my favorite picture of us, we were so happy than"

Ian gave me a towel and I dried my hair "what about the clothes I can't keep wearing them"

"I don't mind if you walk around wearing nothing" he said smiling

"Okay that's not going to happen" I said "don't you have clothes here?"

"I only have a few shirts" he said while walking to a closet and pulling out a two shirts "which one do you want?"

I grabbed the biggest one walked into the bed room and changed into it, it was so long that it came to my knees which made it look like a dress.

I walked back into the room where Ian was standing in only his boxers, I let out a quit moan which caused Ian to turn around. His faced turned red and mine did too, I stared at the ground while I heard him walking towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and said "you look way better in that shirt than I do" and he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"You don't look bad yourself" I said giggling.

He kissed me which soon became heated and he lifted me up to carry me to the bedroom, soon our clothes were lying on the ground and we didn't say anything for the rest of the day.

A couple hours later I woke up still hearing the rain ticking at the window, Ian had his arms wrapped around me and his face was snuggled in my hair. I liked the way I could feel his warm breath on my shoulder and that we were sharing a pillow. It was all just so cozy and warm, it's just perfect.

Ian started to stir and opened his eyes, he looked up and said "hey"

"hey" I said back,

We laid there in silence for a few seconds when Ian said "I want to go on a date to like a bookstore, and we can get coffee and drown ourselves in books on a rainy day like it's now".

I laughed at him first and then I saw the serious look on his face and I said "well what are we waiting for?"

I got my jeans from the heater where my clothes had dried and put them on, I left on Ezra's shirt because it smelled like him. Ian laughed when he saw the I was still wearing his shirt, he took my hand and ran towards the car and rode towards the bookstore to get some coffee and drown into books.

**Thanks for reading please review x**


End file.
